Cantarella
by Marce' Otaku
Summary: Basado en la cancion Cantarella pero adaptado para LenxMiku /-/ una infancia que los une? un compromiso que los separa? un plan pervertido que espera? /-/ mal summary TTwTT pero lean :D /-/ Fics Collab entre la escritora Mako DS y yo n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Hola (: Esta historia es un fics collab entre la escritora __**Mako DS **__y yo, aun que esta idea fue de Mako, espero que les guste el primer capi n.n lo escribí yo._

VOCALOID NO NOS PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMANAHA ENTRE OTRAS, SOLO HACEMOS ESTO CON FIN DE DIVERSION.

**Cantarella**

En el Gran Reino Hatsune comenzaba a prepararse una gran reunión.

Puesto a que el rey y la reina de ese lugar estaban esperando a su gran amiga la Familia Real Kagamine, ya que comprometerían a sus hijos.

El príncipe y la princesa del reino Hatsune eran Mikuo, el hermano mayor con 16 años quien cuando tuviera edad pasaría a ser el heredero del trono, y Miku, con 14 años de edad… siempre llevaba amarado su cabello turquesa en dos altas coletas, y siempre estaba cantando.

Por otra parte la familia Kagamine tenía a dos gemelos de 12 años, rubios de ojos azules, Rin, la mayor por un par de minutos, muy juguetona. En cambio su hermano Len era más tranquilo…

Los padres de ambas familias reales habían acordado tener una gran reunión para comprometer a Mikuo y Rin en un futuro para que los dos reinos vivieran en paz y armonía. Así que por cortesía el reino Hatsune había invitado a los Kagamine a quedarse con ellos algunos días para que pudieran discutir bien el tema, y para que sus hijos también aun que ya eran amigos pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

Fue un largo viaje de 2 días en carruaje desde su hogar hasta su destino, pero por fin llegó el día en que los Kagamine llegaron al reino amigo.

Los niños fueron los primeros en bajar y correr, pero tuvieron que comportarse. Cuando sus padres se lo dijeron.

Y ahí estaban, la familia real Hatsune esperándolos en la entrada con sirvientes para que llevaran las maletas.

–Por fin llegan! Los hemos estado esperando – dijo cordialmente el rey Hatsune.

–Un gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo – respondió el rey Kagamine de la misma manera.

Los adultos se dirigieron a una sala privada para cerrar el trato de comprometer a sus hijos llevándose consigo a Mikuo y Rin. Cuando llegaron a la sala los niños jugaban alegremente en un rincón.

–Bien lo único que hay que hacer es firmar el tratado de paz y compromiso – afirmó el rey Kagamine.

–Por supuesto – dijo el otro rey firmando todo lo que había que firmar, mientras que las esposas hablaban con sus hijos.

–Querida, desde hoy estarás comprometida con el príncipe Mikuo – dijo la madre de la rubia sonriéndole.

–Comprometida? Pero Mikuo es mi amigo! – reclamó ella sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo sé querida pero…

–No te preocupes Rin aun cuando nos casemos podemos seguir siendo amigos – interrumpió Mikuo feliz…

–Lo prometes?

–Claro! – respondió el pequeño extendiéndole la mano a su nueva prometida, ella sonrió y aceptó el gesto y salieron de ahí para dar un paseo.

–Me alegra que se lleven bien desde jóvenes – pronunció la reina Hatsune.

–Tienes razón, nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien, por casualidad, ¿no han pensado que harán con Miku? ¿Van a comprometerla con alguien?

–Aun no hemos pensado en eso, queremos esperar a que crezca y veremos… por cierto, donde está? – preguntó la madre un tanto preocupada.

–No lo sé, Len también desapareció, seguramente están jugando por algún lado – respondió la oji-azul…

Y el pequeño Len se encontraba dando un pasea por el extenso jardín del castillo mirando para todas partes algo desorientado. Recorrió por varios minutos pero terminó perdiéndose aun mas entre los arbustos… comenzó a escuchar pasos que lo seguían y se acercaban cada vez más a él, se asustó por un momento hasta que sitió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Dio un gran salto y un pequeño grito hasta que vio quien era.

–Hola Len! – dijo una cara sonriente y tierna, era la pequeña Miku – ¿te asusté?

–M..Miku!... so..solo un poco – respondió el rubio algo sonrojado.

–Y que estás haciendo aquí solo? Vamos a jugar!

–Claro!

–Por casualidad no has visto a mi hermano? – preguntó la peli turquesa mientras caminaban

–Seguramente debe estar con Rin, ya los comprometieron y van a casarse cuando tengan edad – aseguró él.

–Que tierno, hacen una linda pareja…

Los dos salieron del jardín y se dirigieron a dar vueltas por el castillo. Fue un día muy divertido.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Miku, la chica dormía plácidamente, hasta que de pronto una linda melodía la despertó de sus sueños. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y comenzó a preguntarse de donde venía ese agradable sonido que se escuchaba algo lejano. Se vistió rápidamente colocándose un vestido largo y alobado color crema con vuelos café que lo cruzaban por todas partes. Intentó encontrar el punto de donde venía la melodía hasta que llegó al jardín, y ahí, bajo un árbol pudo ver a una figura que se le hizo en ese mismo momento inconfundible. Su amigo Len…

Él estaba muy concentrado tocando el violín de una manera casi profesional, el agradable viento pasaba a través de su cabello rubio, mientras que Miku lo observaba de lejos pero detenidamente. Escuchando aquella canción que le pareció tan hermosa. Finalmente ella terminó acercándose lentamente intentando no hacer ruido para no interrumpir a su amigo mientras tocaba. Se sentó delicadamente junto a él. El rose fue tan delicado que Len aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Hasta cuando por fin terminó de tocar la canción, volteó ligeramente su cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con unos lindos y grandes ojos color turquesa que no dejaban de mirarlo con admiración y asombro. Él se sonrojó y se alejó unos centímetros para que ella no viera sus mejillas ruborizadas.

–Q…que haces aquí Miku? – preguntó el rubio incorporándose y tranquilizándose.

–Tu melodía me despertó, eres increíble!

–Te desperté? Lo siento mucho – se disculpo el joven dejando su instrumento a un lado.

–No importa ¿por qué no me habías dicho que sabias tocar el violín tan bien? Eres más joven que yo y ya sabes tocar un instrumento, eso es genial! Me siento una inútil ahora – se lamentaba Miku de manera graciosa, Len sonrió.

–No es la gran cosa, y tú no eres para nada una inútil, no digas eso – alentó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

–Gracias… aun así me siento inútil – seguía diciendo ella ahora con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

–Te gustaría aprender? – propuso Len parándose.

–S..se nota complicado… tienes paciencia suficiente para soportarme?

–Supongo que si… ¿Qué dices? – Len extendió su mano a Miku, ella aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie sonriendo.

–En la sala de orquesta del castillo hay mas violines iré a buscar uno – dijo la peli turquesa

–Te acompaño.

Juntos fueron en busca de un violín, y volvieron en seguida a sentarse bajo el árbol… el ambiente ahí era muy calmado y sereno, el lugar perfecto para unas pequeñas clases improvisadas de violín.

–Muy bien primero empecemos con la postura, debes afirmar el instrumento así – dijo Len mostrándole la manera a Miku quien le pareció al principio algo complicado todo pero aun así se esforzaba.

–A..así? – preguntó insegura.

–Si! me iré en 4 días más, así que por hoy practicaremos la postura, mañana te enseñaré las notas básicas, al día siguiente te enseñaré a usar bien el arco _(__**Nota de la autora:**__ para los que no saben el arco es el "palito" con el que se toca el violín xD)_ y el último día me encargaré de que sepas tocar una melodía fácil – dijo él muy seguro.

–Suena algo complicado no crees? Pero aun así me esforzaré! Quiero ser tan buena como tu – aseguró entusiasta la chica sin dejar de practicar.

Los dos niños se quedaron ahí prácticamente todo el día solos, parando solo cuando era hora de comer y cuando tuvieron que ir a dormir. Y al día siguiente tal y como estaba planeado Len seguía enseñándole a Miku en un tiempo record. Juntos se divertían mucho, pero la verdad es que enseñarle a Miku era algo complicado, aun así el rubio estaba dispuesto a enseñarle, eran amigos después de todo, y luego de que esos días pasaran ya no se verían durante un largo tiempo. Así que debían aprovechar el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Los días transcurrieron lamentablemente muy rápido, hasta que sin que se dieran cuenta ya era el último día, Len tendría que volver a su reino en un par de horas más, pero sin antes asegurarse de que su amiga aprendiera a tocar una básica y fácil melodía.

–Bien Miku este es el último día, has practicado mucho todo este tiempo, ahora intenta tocar la melodía – dijo Len sonriéndole. Ella asintió e intentó tocar, pero aun después de todo lo que había practicado no lograba concentrarse del todo.

–L..lo siento Len creo que ya no puedo hacerlo – se rendía ella, pero en ese momento sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban sujetando sus manos de manera que indicaban como debía moverse… ella se sonrojó e involuntariamente su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

–P..perdón – se disculpo Len separándose de ella.

–E..está bien, sigue – autorizó Miku, agachando su cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta de cuan sonrojada estaba, ¿por qué? Ella desconocía la razón.

En ese momento Miku se sentó, Len hizo lo mismo mientras que ganaba sus brazos nuevamente alrededor de ella, tocando sus manos para guiarla en como poder tocar bien la melodía… y poco a poco los nervios de la peli turquesa desaparecieron y comenzó a actuar con más naturalidad. Lo mismo pasaba con Len.

Finalmente y después de una hora Miku logró tocar la melodía, aun que solo recién estaba empezando y le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer había aprendido bastante rápido. Los dos niños estaban felices. Para tener dos años de diferencia no eran muy distintos en su forma de pensar o en su estatura.

Después decidieron tomarse un descanso, y se recostaron el uno junto al otro en el césped bajo la sombra del gran árbol a observar el cielo azul y las nubes que pasaban.

Hubo un momento en que sus manos se rozaron levemente, y las mejillas de los dos se ruborizaron un poco, pero terminaron tomándose de las manos sin mirarse, solo miraban en cielo callados, el ambiente era muy sereno. Hasta que se escuchó una voz que llamaba a Len.

–Len! es hora de irnos, asegúrate de llevar todo! – llamaba la madre del chico…

–Ya… es tiempo de que te vayas – dijo Miku sentándose y entristeciéndose un poco.

–Lo sé… pero no quiero que estés triste, te aseguro de que nos volveremos a ver – aseguró él sonriéndole… ella asintió intentando hacerle caso a su amigo… los dos se fueron de ese lugar tomando sus instrumento sin soltarse de las manos, y llegaron a donde estaban todos despidiendo a la familia real Kagamine.

Los adultos se despidieron cordial y elegantemente… seguidos de los niños.

–Cuídate mucho Mikuo – dijo Rin subiendo al carruaje.

–Igualmente Rin – sonrió, de pronto se volteó y vio como su hermanita menor llegaba corriendo junto a Len ¿tomados de las manos?, el hecho de que él ahora estuviera comprometido no cambiaba sus celos de sobre protector hermano mayor. Por lo que se acercó a ellos y tomó a Len de los hombro sonriendo sarcásticamente – espero que cuides mucho a mi prometida Kagamine.

–Po..por supuesto – respondió el rubio con lago de temor en sus ojos.

–Estoy segura de que lo hará bien hermano – aseguró la peli turquesa separándolos.

–Sigue practicando Miku, aprendes rápido.

–Gracias Len, te prometo que practicaré, muchas gracias por todo – después de decir estas palabras la joven se acercó a él cuando nadie miraba y le besó la mejilla… Len en seguida se sonrojó abriendo sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho – espero que tengan un buen viaje.

–Y..yo…– pero el rubio no pudo decir nada mas ya que tuvo que subirse rápidamente al carruaje…

Vio por la ventana como Miku se despedía haciéndole señas… el sonrió para sus adentros… de alguna manera estaba feliz, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ya que volvería a verla sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

Y así, los años fueron pasando, Rin seguía en contacto con Mikuo por cartas, en cambio Len no sabía nada de Miku, ya que a medida que crecía era mal visto el enviarse cartas con alguien que no fuera un familiar o con quien no estuvieras comprometido. Y con los años, Len poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a la peli turquesa… en realidad era amor, y no había logrado verla ya que cada vez que su familia planeaba visitas al reino Hatsune el tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir.

Por lo que ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vio a su amada. Muy pronto irán de nuevo al reino Hatsune ya que la boda de su hermana y el príncipe Mikuo se acerca… nada podía hacer más feliz a Len…

La vería por fin después de todos estos años.

Durante el largo viaje él no dejaba de preguntarse en cómo se vería Miku, ¿estaría muy cambiada? Él había cambiado mucho, ahora era un hombre de 17 años bastante guapo y codiciado por varias princesas, pero no, él las rechazaba a todas, solo tenía ojos para una princesa a la que no había sido capaz de olvida, y que gracias a los años había terminado por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y finalmente cuando llegaron a su destino, tal y como hace algunos años, estaba la familia Hatsune esperándolos a la entrada del reino, extrañamente Miku no se encontraba con ellos…

–Rin! – gritó un chico peli turquesa alto y… muy guapo.

–Mikuo! – respondió del mismo modo la rubia bajando del carruaje… los dos corrieron hasta que ella saltó al los brazos de su prometido… él la abrazó y se saludaron muy tiernamente sonrojados, los dos habían cambiado, pero increíblemente estaban enamorados.

Los siguientes en bajar fueron el Rey y la Reina Kagamine seguidos por su hijo. Saludaron a todos, y las sirvientas que ahí se encontraban quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver como había cambiado el príncipe Len… estaba completamente irreconocible físicamente, se había vuelto un joven muy fuerte y apuesto que cautivaba el corazón de cualquier chica que lo viera, con su alborotado pero hermoso cabello dorado amarrado en una pequeña coleta alta, y sus profundos e intensos ojos azules.

Después de ambientarse todos se dirigieron al interior del castillo donde les asignarían sus habitaciones. Len no se atrevía a preguntar en donde se encontraba Miku, por lo que solo se limitó a quedarse en su habitación, después de todo terminaría viéndola a la hora de la cena. Se dirigió al balcón de esa habitación que daba vista al jardín. Sintió el viento tocando su cara, y a los minutos después escuchó una agradable melodía… parecía ¿un violín?

En ese momento abandonó la habitación y fue en busca de esa melodía…¿se les hace conocida la escena?

Al llegar al jardín miró hacia todos lados en busca del origen de la melodía… siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar muy especial para él… y justo en ese lugar, bajo ese árbol… se encontraba una bella joven de largos cabellos turquesa amarrados en dos altas coletas. Tocando el violín de manera delicada pero hermosa…

–Mi..Miku… – dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para el oído de la chica.

Ella dejó de tocar y levantó su mirada… la mirada de ambos se cruzaron y se conectaron instantáneamente. Lentamente Miku comenzó a ponerse de pie, dejando a la vista su lindo vestido. Len se quedó casi paralizado cuando la vio de pié y vio como había cambiado… ahora estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, tal y como se lo esperaba. Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a acercarse sin decir una palabra. Hasta que por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarse después de tanto tiempo…

–Len! no puedo creer que realmente seas tú – dijo Miku abrazándolo fuertemente mientras que él se sonrojaba y correspondía – mira cómo has cambiado, eres incluso más alto que yo…

–Tú también has cambiad mucho Miku, te extrañe todo este tiempo… veo que aprendiste a tocar muy bien el violín – agregó él separándose de ella sin soltar sus manos.

–Eso es gracias a ti, me enseñaste bien – sonrió la joven… el rubio hizo lo mismo y volvieron a mirarse profundamente, hasta que alguien que salía detrás del árbol se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo ese momento y haciendo que los dos se separaran y tomaran distancia.

–Lo siento… interrumpo? – preguntó aquél chico… cuyo cabello era azul y su voz era algo grave. Len se sorprendió al verlo... y ¿por qué los interrumpía así?

–Eh… claro que no Kaito – respondió Miku nerviosa.

–Quien es él? – le preguntó Len intentando disimular su molestia.

–Pues él…

–Soy Kaito Shion, el prometido de Miku, un gusto, tú debes ser Len Kagamine verdad? El hermano de la princesa Rin – interrumpió el peli azul

–Prometido? – esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza del rubio… aun que intentaba no lograba disimular bien su frustración.

–V..verás Len… hace 2 años mi padre dijo que ya era hora de que debía prepararme para casarme, y… mi madre conoció a la de Kaito, y muy rápido nos comprometieron – explicó la peli turquesa alejándose cada vez mas de Len.

–Oh… ya veo, pues, es un gusto conocerte Kaito, soy un amigo de la infancia de Miku – se presentó el oji-azul.

Lamentablemente el ambiente no logró aligerarse entre Kaito y Len. Aun que Miku no lo notara ya había hostilidad por parte de ambos.

Luego de eso un sirviente los llamó a que regresaran al castillo ya que les entregarían una importante información.

Ya habían fijado la boda entre Rin y Mikuo para dos semanas más. Los futuros novios estaban felices, en realidad todos estaban felices con la noticia…

Pero Len, el no estaba para nada feliz, aun que le alegraba la boda de su hermana, no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que Miku estuviese comprometida con aquél chico llamado Kaito…¿por qué con él?

El rubio se sentía completamente devastado aun por la noticia, incluso a la hora de la cena, cuando ya Kaito se había ido, no podía levantar su cabeza, estaba demasiado frustrado aun por el compromiso de su querida Miku.

Pero no… él definitivamente no lo permitiría, primero que lo maten antes de permitirse ver a su amada en los brazos de otro.

Esa misma noche, cuando intentaba dormir, un pequeño plan se le vino a la mente, era algo arriesgado…en realidad era muy arriesgado. Y también pervertido… pero… esto era por Miku, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Len estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer a Miku completamente de él, y de nadie más.

En un par de días se celebrará un gran baile para conmemorar la futura boda de Rin y Mikuo… ¿podría usar ese día y esa oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan?

_**Continuará…**_

_Okey este fue el primer capi (: … el segundo le toca escribirlo a Mako :D ¡!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**MINNA! AQUI MAKO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPI!**

**Esto es un fic Collab entre Marce'Otaku y Mako DS**

**DISCLAIMER: No poseemos Vocaloid y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro**

**Notas de Autora: Mátenme por mi asqueroso POV, verán, es la primera vez que relato en primera persona **

**ADV: Lemmonichis OwO**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**P.O.V Miku**

Me sentía observada. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Kaito se me acerco y me abrazó cariñosamente. Por supuesto que estaba molesta, MUY MOLESTA. Yo tenía sentimientos por Len, y lo sabía. Desde que el me enseño a tocar el violín, supe que estaba enamorada. El ya tenía 17 años, yo siempre había sido mayor que el por dos años, pero eso no me importaba. Aun así, mis padres me habían comprometido con Kaito, y yo debía aceptarlo.

–Miku, amor, ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto Kaito

–Nada, me siento extraña–murmure abrazando a Kaito. Debía actuar como si lo quisiera.

–Oye... Len ha desaparecido-

–¿¡Que! – me asuste. ¿Mi amado estaba perdido?

–Bien, hoy a la mañana no estaba en su habitación, y no ha regresado...-

Suspiré y fingí no estar preocupada

–Pues... debe andar por ahí...-

**Len P.O.V**

La observaba. Dormida, despierta, cantando, tocando el violín. Siempre la observaba, esperando el momento preciso para atacarla. Suspiré. Miku estaba en brazos de Kaito, negué con la cabeza y salí del palacio. Caminé largo rato hasta llegar al mercado negro de afueras del reino. Un hombre sospechoso me miró y sonrió al verme.

–Vaya, pero si eres el heredero del Reino Kagamine, ¿Verdad? Es evidente por el cabello rubio, y los ojos azules. Solo presentes en la familia Real Kagamine. –saludó el hombre, anciano, de cabellos grises y miles de arrugas en el rostro.

Me enseñó un frasquito con un líquido rojo en el interior.

–Esta es una droga, llamada Cantarella... se usa una planta alucinógena muy potente para hacerla, y se dice que puede hacer confesar a la persona que lo beba. También puedes controlar solo con tus palabras a la persona que esté bajo los efectos de esta droga. Solo con una gota, ¿Interesante, no? Te lo digo porque veo en tu mirada los ojos de un hombre enamorado, cuya amada esta con otro-

Miré al hombre sorprendido. Ese frasquito pequeño, podría hacer a Miku _mía y solamente mía_

–¿Cuanto quiere por él?–pregunté.

–Te lo dejo en quinientos. La planta es muy rara y potente, por lo que un frasquito como este ronda en los dos mil. Pero te haré esta oferta. ¿Qué dices, lo tomas?-

Asentí sin dudarlo ni un momento. Le pagué al hombre y me encaminé al palacio. Ay Miku, ahora sí que vas a caer. Voy a hacerte rogar por mí. Voy a hacer que no puedas olvidarte de mí. Hasta que finalmente estés a mis pies. Hasta que seamos solo tú y yo.

**Autor P.O.V**

El banquete de esa noche era para darles la bienvenida a los Kagamine. Y Len sabía que se le acababa el tiempo. Miku estaba vestida con un vestido negro, con detalles en aguamarina. Estaba hermosa, y Len sentía las ganas de lanzársele encima. Finalmente, Miku bebió un sorbo del vino. El vino con la droga que Len había puesto previamente en la copa.

–Len, ¿Dónde estabas esta tarde? –preguntó Miku, su voz temblando un poco

–Bueno, había decidido ir a dar un paseo, y por eso tarde–mintió. Miku se empezó a sentir extraña.

–Madre, Padre, no me siento muy bien, ¿Podría retirarme?–preguntó Miku, sintiéndose mareada. El Rey asintió.

–La acompañaré–dijo Len–Así evitaríamos algún otro problema-

–Que amable-

Luego de dejar a Miku durmiendo en la cama, Len regresó a la mesa para no levantar sospechas. El banquete se celebró sin incidentes. El rubio volvió a su habitación y esperó a que dieran las doce. Cuando las doce campanadas dieron, el rubio caminó a la habitación de Miku. La joven yacía en la cama, algo cansada.

–Miku Hatsune–la llamó Len. La aguamarina volteó hacia Len.

–¿Len?-

–Mi amada, soy yo–dijo Len sonriendo, acercándose a Miku. La aguamarina sonrió.

–¿Qué ocurre?-

–¿Que sientes por mí, amor?-

–Te amo, Len-kun- dijo la aguamarina. Len se puso suavemente sobre ella y empezó a besarla. Sabía que Miku no iba a recordar absolutamente nada a la mañana siguiente. La aguamarina correspondió el beso. No estaba consciente, por lo que correspondía todas las acciones de Len a la perfección. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, Miku se dejo llevar.

–Desvísteme–ordenó Len con una voz suave. Miku obedeció, quitándole la camisa y los pantalones. El rubio le quito el vestido y le soltó el cabello, mientras Miku también se encargaba de liberar los mechones dorados. Len empezó a besar el cuello de Miku con pasión y deseo. Miku enredó sus dedos con el rubio cabello, liberando un par de gemidos a causa de las acciones de Len.

–Dime que me amas... dilo–rogó Len.

–Te amo... te amo...–murmuró Miku mientras Len acababa de desnudarla y se dirigía a sus pechos. Los lamió lentamente, causándole un pequeño gemido a Miku. El sabía que ella no iba a complacerlo a él, pues estaba bajo los efectos de la droga. ¿Podría acaso el obligarla a darle placer? No, Len realmente amaba a Miku como para hacerle eso. Ya lo que le estaba haciendo era malo. Pero... no se podía resistir. Gimió cuando empezó a penetrar a la aguamarina.

–Ah, Miku...-

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza. Y así, lentamente, había caído ante aquel acto. Len empezó a envestirla.

–Len-kun, ¡Ah! Por favor... ve más rápido-

¿Acaso ella lo estaba disfrutando? No podía negarlo. Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor. Finalmente, Len se corrió y Miku junto con él. Salió lentamente de la joven y la besó en la frente.

– Aishiteru–murmuró en el oído de Miku y como pudo se vistió. Miku dormía plácidamente. Len quería quedarse con ella. Abrazarla. Oír su respiración cerca de él. Pero sabía que no podría. Se enterarían, y el castigo sería terrible.

Fue decidido por el pasillo a su habitación y se acostó en la cama a dormir.

**Miku P.O.V**

Me desperté, sintiéndome exhausta. No era nada extraño, ayer me sentía mal. Lo extraño fue que desperté desnuda en la cama. Desnuda.

–¿¡Que paso aquí!–chillé asustada.

–¡Miku! ¿Qué sucede?–Len y Kaito entraron en mi habitación.

–Algo paso anoche... alguien... se llevó mi primera vez-

Len suspiró y miró a Kaito con odio. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**Continuará…**


End file.
